Bad to the Bone
by Margot-Eve
Summary: AU. A fan of Megamind has much better idea of how the super villain should be. Characters death.
1. Super Villain

Ok, this is a rough idea. I don't own Megamind, and I'm not making moneys out of this. This is just a crappy story I wrote instead of studing for my psychology test.

I sugest listening to Powerman 5000's Supervillain and/or Drop the Bombshell while reading the scene where my stupid OC picks a fight with Metro Man.

* * *

Lunch breaks at high school, are mostly loud and crowded. To get through the mass of teenagers you need to be swift and had a sensor for avoiding people with their trays or things could end up pretty messy. One girl with average high, short dark blond hairs, black eyes, and a cheerleader figure tried to get through the wall of her peers.

„Look! Super villains really exists!" she rushed to her friend holding victoriously a newspaper. "And to make things better, he's only a year older than us!"

"Wow, that's great Lulu." Black haired girl said not putting down her lipstick and a pocket mirror.

"Geez, he's sooo cool!" said Lulu, looking dreamily over a picture on the front page. Her friend finally took a peek.

"Wha? You mean this blue, big headed guy? Oh, come on Lu, I thought you had much better taste in men…"

"Oh, hush Jean, I never commented over you dating that geek from science club."

Jean sneered and grab her stuff. There was no use in talking to Lulu over anything since she took an interest in something.

Few years later

"This sucks!" Lulu, now age 18, read another report on Megamind. Her room was filled with press clips and VHS tapes with live reports on her 'idol' actions. She even had a drawn (by herself) portrait of him, somehow she also managed to get his autograph. Now, she threw the newspaper across the room and sulked. "How come, there's not even one mortal casualty? He's too soft!" she span in her chair. Her eyes jumping from one picture to another, suddenly an idea formed in her head and a wide smile appeared on her face. 'Yes, that would be a really good one.'

Minion opened the doors only to spot a rather scared postman. "Ffforrr M… Misttterr…err Mm… Megaminddd…" He handed to the henchfish a big package. "A… a sign please?"

Poor man run as fast as he could, when Minion returned the form.

"Sir? Had you ordered something?"

Megamind stopped welding one of his newest creations and looked at his friend.

"No, have you?"

"I don't think so…" The fish set the delivery down on one of the tables. "Oh, here's a letter."

Minion opened the envelope and read:

_Dear Megamind, Sir._

_As one of your biggest fans I thought that I might help you with your future encounters with Metro Man. Oh, of course I'm nowhere as super cool as you are and I'm not trying to insult you in anyway, but I couldn't help myself but to notice that most of your ideas are rather… soft. So here's something that might improve you next plan._

_With love_

_LL_

Then they opened the package. The inside was filled with some comics and two movies: Dark Knight and Batman: Begins. Plus a note: _I think Joker and Scarecrow and Two-Face were pretty wicked here._

Megamind looked over the content and said: "Just throw it away, Minion."

"Yes, sir."

A year later

The girl known as Lulu, left the hospital, with heavy heart. The doctor's words were like a death sentence. At home she stared blankly at the walls, until another idea popped up. She liked Megamind, but as a super villain he was a bit to plain for her. But what if **she** became a super villain? She had the knowledge and sources, she had nothing to lose. She smiled evilly. Good bye Lulu, hello…err… She needs to come up with a good nickname, first.

Three years later

Metro Man patrolled the streets looking for any sign of criminals. Suddenly he heard a tune of electronic music mixed with guitars. He rolled his eyes, Megamind again? The little guy got pretty fast with escaping the jail.

Suddenly a building collapsed and lots of blue electric bolts were dancing on the streets, wrapping around light posts and cars.

"Wait a minute…"

The person on the street wasn't Megamind. The stranger wore black armor with spikes, which seemed to produce the electricity and causing the bolts to 'dance' across his body. In his hands were whips made of pure electricity. His head was also covered with matching, face covering, black helmet. Metro Man took a closer look on the new person. It was a she! A super villain woman?

"Hello! Metro Man! Today you'll meet your doom!" The woman spun the whip and cut the car in half. "My name's Electrowhip! I'm the new super villain in here."

Megamind absent-mindedly changed the channels, until he saw a Metro Man and a huge building collapsing. "This is Roxanne Ritchi, reporting straight from the down town, where our hero Metro Man is facing a new super villain! Yes, dear citizens of Metro City! We have a new treat in town! It seems that Metro Man's enemy is a woman, naming herself Electrowhip!" A camera made a close-up on the black silhouette. Electrowhip just cut the street in half.

A super villain other than him? The blue alien couldn't believe his eyes. Someone tried to steal his spotlight! He pulled a small communicator he managed to smuggle with him.

"Minion! We're speeding up the breakout plan! Get me out of here now!"

Electrowhip had fun. Actually she had the time of her life, making Metro Man duck and jump away from her whips. But she knew she needed to get straight to the point soon. She turned off the whip in her right hand and reached for another one, made of solid material. Soon she heard the AC/DC Highway to Hell, the theme music of Megamind. She smiled behind her mask. On with the show.

A hord of Brainbots appeared, some creating a massive smoke screen, while others arranged themself in the shape of Megamind's head. There was an explosion of light and Megamind came out straight from the cloud and he was pretty pissed off.

"What the hell is happening in here?" he demanded.

"Megamind!" the woman cried with faked joy. "How nice for you to join in! Unfortunately, I'm going to achieve something you could never do! Obliterate Metro Man!"

"Oh, yeah? And how are you going to do it?"

"Watch!"

During this verbal exchange, Metro Man flew over to one of the collapsed building and lifted one big part of it. Then threw it straight at the female super villain. Electrowhip was prepared for this and just slashed the rumble with her left whip. Then she quickly spun the other whip and wrapped it around Metro Man bringing him down on the ground. Super hero tried to free himself from her clutched, but to his astonishment he… just… couldn't!

"Yes, Metro Man, this whip is designed to drain your powers." Megamind could swear she smiled wickedly behind that mask. "I think some explanation is required. One of my friends is your sworn fan girl. She somehow obtained a strand of your hair. I 'borrowed' it and analysed it. Then I started experimenting with different minerals from Earth and outer space alike. And I've discovered that a certain mix of those with some chemicals is putting on hold all of your super powers! How's that Metro Man?"

"You won't get away with this, lady." Metro Man answered fighting with the coils.

"I'm afraid I will." she said joyfully.

"Okay, I must admit this is impressive. "Megamind commented as a panic appeared on his nemesis's face. "So, now you're going to tell him he should leave Metrocity or something?"

"Actually, I'm going to kill him."

"What? That's against the rules!"

"YOUR rules!" the woman scolded him. "Not mine." She pulled the whip closer to herself. Metro Man was breathing heavily but still struggled. "I used to be you fan Megamind. But at some point I've noticed that you're too soft for the job. You actually never hurt anyone! How evil is that? So I decided to take things in my own hands. Birds!"

Suddenly a swarm of bionic eagles appeared carrying in their claws….

"Minion." Megamind whispered terrified. The fish seemed unconscious and badly damaged. Before Megamind could make a move he was hit with electrical whip. He flew few meters and collided with a brick wall.

"I thought I should give you a good lesson on how a REAL villain should act." She approached him slowly swinging her hips, dragging Metro Man with her, Megamind wondered if it was her own strength or the armour power up, guess it was the last one. "I still admire your way the presentation, your inventions, but you methods… are a bit wussy. This is HOW you should do it!" She raised her free hand. "Birds! Lunch!"

The eagles cried and tore the alien fish apart.

"Minion!" Megamind screamed in despair as bloody rain fell on the ground. "You!" he clinged his fists with rage.

"Yes! Me!" she spun herself in circle with joy. "Remember this Megamind! The more people around you, the easier its to hurt you. Super villains doesn't have friends!" He jumped on Electrowhip or at least he tried as another bolt got him. She wagged her finger at him with disapproval.

"Birds!"

The eagles nosedived and bind Megamind to the light post with electric like rope. He cried with pain and rage.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Yes, you are. But before that I need you to hate me more Megamind." She leaned closer to him, and took off her helmet. "Hate me, Megamind. Hate me dearly, hate me passionately, with all you heart, soul and mind." She kissed his lips slightly. "I want the old you to die, I want you to be the same monster I became." She whispered. "Hate me. Kill me. Be the villain I want you to be. I exist only for this purpose Megamind. You are the only reason of my existence."

She moved away. "Now, watch your arch-enemy die!" Suddenly a long and sharp rode appeared in her hand.

Metro Man watched her helplessly. He felt it, he knew it. This time he won't run away… She raised the rode and pierced straight through his head.

"NO!"

Megamind hated mister Goody-Two Shoe, he wanted him to disappear from his life but not like this… not like this! And Minion, his Minion! That bitch is going to pay, he tried to reach for his De-Gun. But this time it won't be dehydration, but destroy!

"Not yet" Electrowhip looked at him knowingly. "You see there is still someone I need to get rid of…" She turned her head to the right.

Blue villain followed her eyes.

'Roxanne' he started to fight with the ropes, but the harder he tried the tighter they became. Suddenly he saw a Brainbot. It was a race with time.

Roxanne stood speechless not believing her eyes. Metro Man… was… dead. She dropped her microphone. It was some kind of nightmare, it has to be! Then she noticed the villainous woman was smiling and looking directly at her. She gulped as the feeling of sudden need to run away washed over her. Electrowhip raised her left hand spinning the whip above her hand. Roxanne raised her hands in defence knowing this won't be much of use. But the hit never came. Instead she heard a scream. Megaminds finally freed himself from the ropes and shoot the other villain in the hand. Roxanne noticed something she never expected to see in his eyes. A killing intent… Electrowhip glanced at him with rage.

"Birds!"

A swarm of her cyber eagles covered her completely. Megamind fired few times but the birds immediately flew up and dispersed. Electrowhip and Metro Man's body gone.

* * *

Throw your flames at me! Rate and Rewiev please. I'm out.

I'm tying to get these chapter better. If you have some suggestion on what could be corrected, expanded or erased give me a hint.

I've changed their age. After giving it a though, I decided that Megamind started the whole "serious" villainy in his teens (you know the rebellion age stuff) and someone with so screwed up morality like Electrowhip, would get bored with his game pretty quickly. So in this story Megs is 25.


	2. Healing

„Roxanne, are you okay?" Hal asked her when she gazed a moment too long on Megamind, who stood in front of them motionless, with eyes raised in the sky.

"What?" she seemed a bit dazed, probably because of the shock. "Yes… are we still on?"

The cameraman nodded. She turned to face the camera.

"Citizens of Metro City. Today is the day when Metro Man stood once again for justice… and lost. Today we all faced evil we never knew and lost something dear for us. Even Megamind. This is Roxanne Ritchi reporting for KMCP 8 from the place, where Metro Man died… God save us."

Hal lowered the camera.

"So what's now?" he asked.

"Go back Hal, I still need to do something…" she returned the microphone to him.

"You're not going to…" he started but she didn't listen. "Roxanne, that's a really bad idea!" he tried but with no effect. "Ok, suit yourself… I warned you." He grabbed their stuff and went back to the news van.

"Megamind?" Roxanne approached the villain carefully. Say whatever you want, during all the kidnappings she somehow started to like the always loosing blue alien and had a pretty good idea on how deep friendship Minion and Megamind shared.

"Yes?" he didn't turned to her. Just lowered his head and looked really miserable.

"Are you okay?"

"Miss Ritchi, my well-being is none of your konsern_."_

She suppressed the impulse to correct him. It wasn't the time nor place for this. Suddenly he straighten himself looking around.

"What's…"

"Get down!"

He jumped and knocked her down just in time as one of the cyber biotic birds flew with the speed of bullet through the place in which Roxanne stood seconds before. The eagle cried and dropped something. Megamind caught it and shot the bird. The bio mechanical creature fell down and the moment it hit the ground, it disintegrated. Alien looked at the thing he got. It was a simple rock with a piece of paper tied to it. He read the message: "_Until next time, M. Loves EW_." He crumpled it at first, but then decieded to shred it.

"You saved me…" Roxanne stood up from the ground. "Thank you."

Megamind looked at her with completely blank expression.

"Can you drive?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Good. Follow me."

If you have told Roxanne that one day she would be driving the invisible car, she would laugh at you. But not today. Brainbots had returned to the evil lair on their own. And Megamind… well he… was slowly braking apart. They didn't spoke to each other, he only told her directions. When they got to his hideout he went straight to his spinning chair and slumped looking hollow.

"You can go home…" he told her quietly.

"I think I should stay." She came closer to him

"Why?" he asked not because he was curious, it was more like an automatic response.

"I think I know how you feel…"

"Oh, really? You do?" that got his attention. He rose from his chair, suddenly looking taller than usual. "Do you really know how I feel _Roxanne?_" he spat her name with anger. "The only person that actually acknowledged my existance in this world, my only friend and protector got killed in front of my very own eyes and you say you know how _I_ feel?" he shouted. "Don't say it like you know me, newsie, because you don't."

She didn't knew what to say. On one part he was right, she didn't knew him very well. But the other one?

"Same goes for you _Megamind_! You don't know me and no one gave you the privilege of shouting on me!"

They stood in front of each other angry sparks flying between them. Finally Roxanne took a deep breath and broke from their staring competition, figuring out that she should be the one to offer a truce.

"When I was a younger… my mom got killed by a burglar… and I saw that…"

"Oh…" he dropped his eyes, suddenly embarrassed. "I…Well…I'm sss… I was wwww… ah shit. You know what I want to say." No way he would say 'sorry' or that he was wrong. Not a chance.

"I know."

And the stood there silently not really sure what to do. And then Roxanne did the most unexpected thing. She hugged him. For a second he went stiff, but next he returned the gesture. What's more, he hold on to her for dear life and hide his face on her arm, trying to muffle his cries.

Metro City Prison for Criminally Gifted. The place where Megamind grew up. So peaceful at night but not for long. Electrowhip inhaled deeply through her nose.

"Ahhh, smells like a great place to start creating mayhem, right my birdies?" she asked the horde of her creations behind her.

The eagles cried with agreement and flew up.

"Time to test my newest upgrades…" she jumped over the fence with inhuman easiness. "Hm, nice."

Then she walked up to the wall of the prison. She made a short, rapid shake of her hand and sharp talons appeared. Then she tighten her fist and relaxed it causing small, blue electric shocks flow between her fingers. Electrowhip punched the wall with open hand, talons digging deep into the bricks. A frenzied expression cut through her face and she laughed devilishly as the wall fell into pieces.

"Now, who wants some." She said to two shocked guards, bringing her shining with electric blots hand up, illuminating her face.

What Warden hated the most, was midnight calls. Just like this one.

"Warden! Warden! We have a break out! A massive one!" Warden held the receiver away from his ear, for the guard shouted so loud.

"Calm down or I'll be deaf. What happened?"

"The new villain girl! She broke in and released the prisoners from their cells and…" he didn't finished. Warden heard a 'Gimme that!' and a loud shout of pain.

"John what's happening, there?"

"Hello Wardennn. It's Electrowhip. I allowed myself to drop by and say hello to my new friends. You know I'm going to borrow you boys for a while. Hope you won't have anything against that, right?"

"You little bitch! When I'll get you in my hands…"

"Tch, tch, tch. It's not polite to answer like that, you know. I'm afraid the only person capable of stopping me is a goner." She laughed happily. "Oh, pardon me. So where was I?" someone had whispered to her. "Oh, right, now I remember, thank you Billie. So Warden how are you exactly going to stop me? You're an old man, now you know? I suggest you a retirement, you know, finding a nice beach house and a young, hot nurse."

"Actually I thought of someone else." Warden hissed not entirely sure if he was sane enough with saying that.

"Oh, you mean Megamind? Come on Warden, when I'll be done with him and this city he'll become the most devilish and fearful villain of all! But right now I'm just going to have fun. You know, I think that boys are quite starving for some female company. Do you think Miss Ritchi would like my invitation for a date with them?" she laughed again and hang up.

Warden squeezed the phone. He needed to call Roxanne Ritchi no matter what… and call the police… Ugh, this won't look good in his CV.

Roxanne stretched her back, sleeping on the couch wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but she wouldn't take Megamind offer to sleep in his bed, so he could take the couch. They talked a lot. Actually for the first time in her life she talked to him like to a normal person instead of her kidnaper/main villain in the city. She was pleasantly surprised. He was kind and caring person, a bit lost with the world and definitely lonely, especially now, when Minion was… gone. She was a reporter so she could tell as much from how he talked to her about Minion, about their life in prison and school (or chool, as he put it). She couldn't help but laugh slightly as he told about the 'accident' in his school, when he 'detonated' the blue bomb and his villain career started. To Roxanne's surprise, at that time Minion wasn't very pleased with his master decision, but soon dealt with it. In the exchanged she told him about herself, but to tell the truth she was a bit embarrassed about it, because comparing her life to his… was a bit plain… too peaceful.

She also tried to convince him that he didn't _have _to be the villain, just because everyone around him wanted that, but he just huffed and said that she didn't understand and it was the end of their conversation.

She rubbed her back, the furniture was killing her. There was no way she would sleep on it. So instead she decided to take a small tour around Megamind's lair. During it she was aware of watchful eyes of Brainbots. The things were freaking her out. Sure they were a bit like his pets but only when he was around, who knows what they would do if she had done something wrong? Suddenly she stumbled over something and the bots focused on her even more. She looked down. A wrench? She moved it with her feet and the eyes of Brainbots followed it. '_Seriously?' _she thought to herself and picked up the thing. Now she tried to hold her laugh. If the flying robots had tails they would wag them with anticipation.

"You want it?"

_Bow, bow_

"Okay… Then get it!" she throw the wrench and all of the machines flew after that. Soon a small fight arouse. Roxanne continued with her trip. She went into a place that probably was his thinking place. Dozens of red strings hanging from the ceiling with pieces of papers attached to them. She tried to read some of them, but his writing was other hardly legible or it was a small drawing of some kind of a machinery commented with mathematical equitation. Just by looking at those numbers her head felt a bit dizzy, reminding her of how she felt during the Math's lessons back in high school.

_Bow, bow_

The reporter looked at her right and saw a Brainbot holding a wrench in his jaws.

"You want me to throw it again?"

The bot flew up and down, as if it was nodding. She took the wrench from it and threw it again. When the Brainbots were gone again she returned to her studies over the lair. Soon she spotted few photos of mostly Megamind being well Megamindish. Hell, she even recognized some of them. She was on few even. Then she got to more private section. Minion in his first mechanical body, made of a tin can. On another one Megamind was making some kind of repairs or final correction on the body she knew, the gorilla one. Minion was already in his tank. Raising his hand and probably trying to move the thing. How happy he looked! The brunette felt really sad. During the kidnappings Minion was incredibly nice to her, she always liked the fish, he always seemed good natured and very protective pers…er, fish. Another picture showed Minion and Megamind during something that looked like a birthday party. Surprisingly it seemed to be Minion's birthday. He was holding a blue (of course) mixer. He was beaming with happiness. Then was a picture from Megamind's birthday. He must have been a teenager, when the picture was taken. His present was his first leather suit. Next pictures were showing Megamind and Minion building up stuff, having fun and all random situations that happened 'behind the scene'. Roxanne felt a single tear running down her cheek, she quickly wiped it off. The last picture was from the grade school Megamind and Metro Man entered. It showed a bunch of kids around Metro Boy and Megamind standing alone, holding Minion in his hands. When she looked now from his perspective at this, she came to understand him a little. How he must have felt, a blue boy from prison, and the perfect, reach boy with superpowers. Suddenly she had heard a rustle behind her.

"Okay, I'll throw it for you one last time." She turned and faced… "Megamind?"

She saw him in his spinning chair, looking tired and miserable.

"I couldn't sleep", he said quietly.

"Me neither."

There was it, this uncomfortable silence. He sighed.

"Thank you for… earlier… but I think I just…. I tried to sleep and I couldn't so I came here, trying to… think about new inventions and I called him through the watch, to tell him to get new parts and he didn't respond then I realized that he's not going to, then I looked on all those notes and I realized that there's no point in inventing anything new since I don't have anyone to use those on… I feel so empty Roxanne…" he dropped his head and held it in his hands. She knew it's going to be really hard on him, to get over it.

"I suppose, there's no helping it…" She came to him resting her hand on his shoulder. "After all Metro Man and Minion were like, in your eyes, a constant part of your life. It will take time, but you will manage to just live this all behind, remembering only the good parts and live on."

Not surprisingly, he wasn't listening to her. His eyes were distant, stuck on the paper cards hanging from the ceiling. Finally he looked at her.

"Do you… want a cup of warm milk?" he slightly blushed.

"Sure."

He led her to the kitchen. He took a carton of milk, but he had a problem with finding the pot.

"It was Minion who took care of cooking and all the housework." The villain explained to her. When he still could find it, he asked her "Maybe we should just put it into the microwave?"

"No. No microwave, Megamind. You just need to look harder." Roxanne tried to looking in the lower cupboards. "See?" she handed him the pot at first, but the changed her mind. "Let me do it, okay?"

He silently allowed her around the kitchen.

"Nice pajama and slippers by the way." She smiled to him looking at his outfit.

"Hm? Oh, well…" that made him blushed heavily. "I kinda forgot… about you. Maybe I'll go and change?"

"Nah, I think it suits you in some kind of twisted humorous way. Especially the collar." Finally he smiled a bit. "Now, do you have a cinnamon and maybe a bit of honey?"

He looked at her totally lost. "I have no idea. But, maybe if we try to look for it…"

They started the search. This time it was Megamind's turn to find cinnamon first.

"A Ha!" he said in his best victorious tone. "Found it!"

"And I have found the honey and chocolate."

"Where? Minion hide's the chocolate away from me all the time! Did you find his stash?"

"I think so." She noticed how he used the present time, while talking about Minion. It took her a few months to stop referring to her mother as if she was still around. It's going to be pretty though on Megamind now, she assumed.

He held the chocolate bar for a second with joy, when he realized that Minion is not going to hide anything from him now, because he was simply... gone (the 'd' word was a bit too hard for him to process).

"You know I still think that he's going to came through these doors and scold us for staying up late and messing around with his kitchen." Megamind said with sadness.

"It's going to be okay, you'll see. With time." She tried to calm him down a bit, repeating what she said earlier.

"Will I forget him?" he asked her with worry. "I mean…"

"I know, what you mean. Well for me it took a bit of time to slowly start forgetting her face, for a long time I used to call her phone number just to hear her voice on the answering machine. I was so scared of forgetting her! But then my aunt sat with me once, and asked me if I loved my mother. I was so shocked with that question. Of course I loved her, I still do! Then she told me 'If you love her so much, then let her go. Do you think she would be happy to see you like this?' And I knew the answer. 'No, she wouldn't.' It was the end of conversation. And I'm going to ask you Megamind. Do you think Minion would be happy to see you so broken and miserable?"

"No." the blue alien answered her. "Then what should I do?"

"Don't cling to the memory of Minion. Rather cherish those good ones, but live your life the way he would want to see you live. A happy life. I know it's going to take time, but you might want to try."

"I guess so… Is…something burning?"

They both darted up, trying to save the milk. Roxanne waved a hand above the pot trying to make the milky fume go down. Then she poured it into the mugs adding honey and cinnamon. She gave one to Megamind.

"Thanks" he took a sip. "Hey, it's not that bad."

She smiled to him and drank her drink.

"You know, you can really sleep in my bed, and I can take the couch." He repeated his offer.

Roxanne sighed.

"Listen I…" she started but he cut her off.

"I'm serious. Right now I won't be able to sleep in it. I would end up on the floor anyway. I'm really fine with the couch."

"Why would you end up on the floor?"

"You know beds in prison aren't the softest ones. I guess, when I feel a bit down I just sleep on the floor or in the chair. It makes me feel safer, I suppose."

That was weird, but she got quickly overt it. After all it was Megamind. The incredibly handsome criminal genius and master of all evil. She tried not to smile to widely.

"What's now?" he asked her.

"Nothing, you just have a mustache to go with you goatee."

He wiped the milk from his mouth. "Very funny, then you should look in the mirror, Miss Ritchi or is it Mister Ritchi?."

Her smile got even wider when she cleaned her own lips. He had a sense of humor after all, she made a note to herself, too bad he couldn't bring himself to a smile.

"We should go to sleep." She said.

"Guess we should."

They left the kitchen and she went in the direction of his bedroom while he went to the couch.

"Good night Megamind."

"Good night, Roxanne."

Before she fell asleep she thought that the scent on the covers was really nice.

* * *

Some angst and fluff. Slight changes. Probably need beta. But it's just a thought.

Disclaimer: Do not own, even if I wished for it...


	3. Adding fuel, fiding clues

I've forgot. When Electrowhip appears again, please listen to the first part of Powerman 5000's Horror Show. (I consider them as a theme band for her xD)

* * *

Next day she was woken up by her cellphone ring.

"Yes?" she said groggily.

"Roxanne it's me, in case you didn't remember, your boss. Do you know what hour it is?"

"Umm…" Roxanne looked around the room, but unfortunately didn't find anything close to a clock. "No?"

"You should be at work three hours ago! Your phone at your desk is ringing like nonstop! Warden from prison called and demanded to talk to you AND Megamind! What the hell is happening Roxanne, where are you?"

"Uh, I'm in Megamind's lair…"

There was a short pause, then…

"WHAT?"

For a short while Roxanne kept the phone few inches away from her ear, waiting for her boss to calm down.

"…and you better have some good interview with him!"

"Thanks Jerry. I will. Sorry I'm not at work. I promise I'll be there in few minutes…"

"No, Roxie." He sighed heavily. "It's hard for me to say, but… stay where you are for now. The psycho is unpredictable. It seems that we really never had before a real super villain before. I'll give you Wardens number, okay? And a number to someone name Lizzie Harrison. She called six times and said she has some important information for you."

"Wait, send those in text message, because I don't have anything to write on."

"Okay. And Roxie?"

"Yes, boss?"

"Try to stay alive. I know, you're a though girl, but… just stay safe, ok? We're all worried about you."

"Thanks. I'll try. Bye."

"Bye."

This time it was her turn to sigh heavily. She got up and scratched her head. If she should have been at work three hours ago then it should be around… eleven? Oh, God. She stretched and yawned. She needs to ask Megamind where the bathroom is.

She opened the doors and was basically thrown back by the music volume. Then she smelled something burning. She went straight to the kitchen covering her ears with her hands. As she reached her destination she saw thick black smoke escaping through the doors.

"MEGAMIND?" she shouted as loud as she could, waving her hand trying to chase some of the smoke away.

"I'M HERE!" he shouted back. "OH, YOU UNGRATFUL PIECE OF HUMAN TECHNOLOGY! WHY DON'T YOU WORK!" he yelled at something.

Roxanne slowly got through the some screen and found the blue alien hitting the microwave oven. She tapped his shoulder.

"Turn it off!" she shouted trying to be louder then Axel Rose. Megamind nodded, and got a remote from one of his pockets and pressed a button. The music turned down to more reasonable level.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, glad she didn't have to scream.

"I'm tried to make a brickfest." He said pouting. "But it didn't go well."

"Breakfast?"

"Yes, that thing… I never cooked before." His shoulders slumped. "Minion always made it look so easy, so I thought… I'll try. But this stupid machinery does not want to obey me!" he shouted the last part pointing his finger at the microwave.

Roxanne sighed, not clearly understanding, why the 'evil' genius could construct most complicated objects of mayhem, but had huge problems with such simple task as cooking a…

"What were you trying to cook, exactly?"

"Um, eggs? But they kind of exploded there."

"Exploded? Wait you've put them there in eggshells?"

"Yes?"

Now that did it.

"Ok, listen. First tell me where the bathroom is then I'll make a breakfast. In the mean time…" she quickly looked for a sponge and some cleaning product, and handed them to him. "You will clean the microwave, ok?"

He agreed then showed her the way. When she finished with her shower, Roxanne went again to the kitchen. Megamind wasn't there, so she decided to look for him to ask him, what he would like to eat.

She found him in his chair, staring at the ceiling, still in his pajama.

"Hey, bathroom's free to use."

He did not respond.

"Are you okay?" she touched his shoulder. He immediately raised his eyes.

"Yes… No… I was just thinking… Never mind… I think I should get dressed." He shrugged and went pass her.

"Wait."

He stopped and looked at her.

"Um, what do you want for breakfast?"

After they ate, Roxanne tried to convince Megamind to take her to her back home, but he refused.

"Listen, there's a psychopath running rampant through the streets, and apparently she's after your head."

She observed as he put the fifth sugar cube in his coffee and reached for more.

"You were also after my head."

"That's different. I'm super villain, she a super psycho. And I did not want to harm you by any meens, only to scare you. You were just a bait, after all. While she would gladly tear you away from your skin and make a pelt out of it."

She felt a bit nauseous after she counted the tenth one. And it seemed he wasn't near to finished.

"Just to get to you. My position hasn't changed much. I'm still the bait." She sighed with relief when the fifteenth one was the last one. He stirred his coffee, added some milk and drank it.

"Maybe it's going to sound weird to you, since I'm the incredibly handsome villain and master of all evil not mentioning I'm a genius, but I can't let anything happen to you Roxanne. I've lost Minion, my best and only friend. My enemy was murdered by someone else. I just can't afford to lose you… Although I have no idea why…"

She smiled a bit.

"Look, you can still accompany me."

He send her an uncertain look but finally agreed. "But we're taking Brainbots."

"Okay. Oh, I've almost forgot. We need to pick up Warden on our way back."

He looked at her as if she had said that the Earth was flat and the sun was revolving around it.

"Pardon?" he blinked a few times, trying to process what she just had said. "Could you repeat that last sentence?"

"I've said we need to pick up Warden on our way back." She said slowly in calm manner, like trying to explaining something to a child.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" he burst. "Do you really think I would take that man into my secret, evil lair?"

"Yes. Electrowhip apparently had threatened him. You said it yourself that she's a super psycho and cannot be taken lightly."

"Do you think I have the obligation to take every little person she has threatened? Do you want me to somehow hide in here the whole Metrosity?"

"No. But that man was one of the people who took care of you when you were a baby. I think it's enough to help, at least, him."

"Yes, you're right he did. But I'm the VILLAIN, Miss Ritchi. While he's the worker of justice. Do you think that after all this… madness… he won't use the fact of knowing my location and simply will come here to arrest me?"

"Like you don't have any other hideouts." She snorted.

"This one is my favorite." He made a face like an offended five year old.

She gave him the 'I'm-not-amused' look which he hated dearly. In the end she had won.

The ride through the city wasn't pleasant. Megamind noticed some prisoners walking the streets freely. The alien looked confused at them but did not stop to ask one of them what was going on. Lots of shops were railed and the technorganic eagles were flying in the sky. Roxanne explained to him that Electrowhip had taken over the prison. This news made a cold shiver run down his spine. There were a few people that were close to him still in that prison. Few of his 'uncles' who had found him when he landed there in his pod as an infant. He really shouldn't be here, but it was probably too late, now…

When they picked up Warden, Megamind became even tenser. The older man, knowing that he was the last person the alien would like to meet stayed quiet at the back seat. Then they arrived at Roxanne's apartment building. Megamind refused to leave Warden in HIS invisible car so the three of them went inside, giving Carlos, the doorman, something close to a heart attack (mostly because of Megamind). And when they were back at the lair Megamind left Roxanne with Warden, stating he wanted to be alone and hid behind the curtain.

Roxanne led the older man to the kitchen, since it was the only place with chairs.

"Thank you Miss Ritchi for talking to the kid about letting me stay here." She looked surprised. The man chuckled. "I am aware that he wouldn't let me be here without some persuasion. I know him since he was a baby."

"I suppose so…" then she sniffed a good material for an interview and being the nosy reporter she was, she couldn't help herself and investigate a bit. "Could you tell me something about him, then?"

Megamind stared at the computer screen in front of him, basically not seeing what was written there. Suddenly an e-mail icon popped up. He clicked and saw a message titled "Watch me". At first he wanted to ignore the thing, but a quiet voice at the back of his mind said he should open it. He clicked it and a link appeared. When he clicked on that he decided that it was a really bad idea. The screen went black for a moment and then…

"Boo!" Electrowhip jumped straight in the middle of the screen scaring Megamind.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he screamed at her.

"Actually, a lot of things." She laughed. "You know I just couldn't wait any longer. I hope you remember your old friends?"

She moved to the side showing him the inside of the prison or what used to be a prison. What happened there was an absolute nightmare. Guards crucified to the walls, their bodies twisted with pain, among them he could see some prisoners and blood was everywhere. Then he realized that it's just an image from a really big screen.

"You know that some of inmates tried actually to stop me? How ridiculous is that? So I had to punish them. Fortunately most of them were reasonable enough to follow my lead, and I think they are running happily through the streets right now." She ducked down and placed something on her hand. Megamind couldn't see what it was until she raised her hand up. He felt as if his knees turned into the jelly-o. On her hand was the face of one of his uncles. The bald guy who first came to accept him, the moment he saw him. She made a puppet out of his skin… "And look who wanted to say hello. Say hello Doug." She moved the mouth of the man "_Hello_" she said in a fake man's voice.

The only reason Megamind wasn't throwing himself at her with murderous intent was the screen. Oh, if he could only get the bitch in his hands…. He bit his tongue not to give in temptation of insulting her, because it would only make her happier.

"And I also wanted to introduce someone else to you. She moved deeper into her liar. A spotlight rested on a surgical table covered with a sheet. She moved the top of the table so it was vertical and stood next to it, like an inventor on a convention presenting a new discovery.

"I present you, not yet finished, by the way, Minion 2!" she pulled the sheet with a momentum.

Megamind couldn't help but stare at the… thing… with open mouth. Electrowhip was truly insane and truly she was going to make him mad. The thing was a re-designed robotic body he had build for Minion. She removed the parts with the gorilla fur and the glass dome. She installed something that looked like a neck to which attached was… Minion… or at least something that could be him. It was made of the scrapped body of the fish and some metal.

"It's not finished yet. I need to make some big changes with the main body and work on the neuronal structure, but give me few more days and this going to be a top notch. After all it's my spécialité de la maison." She said with pride.

Megamind trembled with rage. Roaring he smashed his fists into the keyboard. Electrowhip smiled with amusement.

"Where. Are You." He hissed through his teeth.

"Oh, like I'm going to tell you." She teased. "But I'll tell you something else. When I'll get more of the minerals I used to create that whip which brought down Metro Man… I'm going to do something similar with our dear hero. For now I'm going to lay low for, let's say… three months." She came closer to the screen. "Look after your girl, honey, because I have some really nasty stuff planned for her. Oh, same goes for the old geezer. Ciao, ciao baby, until next time." The transmission went off.

Roxanne laughed at the story, Warden just told her. She could not believe how naïve Megamind used to be as a child. It was also good to know, that he had some happy moments back then.

"I'm glad you're enjoying those stories." Warden smiled

"Ah, yes. I mean, he's been kidnapping me since I first met Metro Man, and it would be like… four years ago? I mean, it's really strange I knew so little about Megamind, while I knew almost everything about Wayne…" suddenly she looked sad.

"I'm sorry for your loss, miss Ritchi, losing your boyfriend must have been a traumatic experience." Warden put his hand on top of Roxanne's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you so much, but he wasn't my boyfriend. Only a friend, really… He… well, he wasn't my type."

"Really? I thought…"

"Oh, everyone thought that… Especially Megamind." She smiled slightly. "I suppose if it wasn't for those kidnappings, not even a single person would know who I am. And when I finished college and applied for job in KMCP8 they were more than enthusiastic to employ me, the Girlfriend of Metro Man." She sighed. Then their conversation was interrupted by a furious scream of Megamind. Both Roxanne and Warden sprinted to his thinking place. The blue alien was tearing his lair upside down. Throwing things from one side to other, probably looking for something, his rage was almost emanating from him.

"What happened?" Roxanne asked him. Megamind stopped for a second but quickly returned to his search.

"I'm going to kill her." He growled. "I'm going to fucking murder her!" He tore apart some kind of small device. The brunette stepped back. She could have sworn his eyes turned red with wrath.

"Megamind." She said in calming tone. "Please, you need to calm down. What's going on?"

"What's going on? You want to know?" He finally stopped tearing his own inventions apart and looked at her. Yes, she was right, his eyes from green turned red. "She not only has killed Minion but she's now turning him in some kind of a sick zombie drone! I swear to God. I'm going to tore her slowly, limb by limb before I'll give her the privilege of death!" His gaze dig into her. His hands holding her arms thigh, too thigh. Almost hurting her.

Roxanne was afraid of Megamind only once. During her first kidnapping, when she did not knew him yet. Now it was her second time. And she was speechless.

"Boy, can I speak with you?" a stoic voice of Warden somehow got through Megamind and the villain freed Roxanne and looked at the older man. The woman watched how his eyes very slowly, returned to normal. "Miss Ritchi, if you could, please leave us."

The reporter left as fast as possible, leaving two men. For her own good. Also, she had one more call to make.

Warden waited until Roxanne left the hearing range.

"I'm sorry Max" he said finally.

"Oh, so you are" Megamind snorted with sarcasm. "And stop calling me by that name. I'm Megamind."

"You're both of them. Listen, kid. Maybe I should have done something about the situation in your grade school, but I simply thought you'll be fine. Beside you always were troublemakers. They stalked you like dog without owner. But you never were truly a villain…"

"And maybe that's my mistake" Megamind hissed.

"No it wasn't. You never had a single evil bone in you. I know that. I never was proud of you actions, not only because they were wrong, but also because it was like you let me and bunch of kids tell you that you were something you wasn't. You let us steer your life. Don't let that psychopath do the same to you."

After that Megamind went silent for a second then he said.

"It's a bit late don't you think?"

"No, I don't think. I think it's a perfect timing, Max or Megamind as you prefer. And one more thing. Metro Man is gone. The police can handle escaped prisoners. But we cannot handle Electrowhip alone. If you want to show everyone in this city, that you are worth more than we all thought, then one, don't let her control you, and second, save us all. You have to be the new hero."

With that Warden turned to leave, to give his foster-son some time.

In the meantime Roxanne tried to call Lizzie Harrison, whoever she was. Unfortunately she only managed to leave a message on the answering machine.

"I hope you had more luck with your phone, than I, with that talk." Warden walked to her, looking tired, like a man who just lost really important battle.

"Was it that bad?" she asked him, concerned.

"Yes and no" he sat on the nearest chair, slumped. "I was in charge of his upbringing… I don't have my own children, but sometimes I ask myself, just how many mistakes can one person make with raising a child? Maybe if I had talked with his teacher in grade school. If I had kept him away from the prisoners, from their bad influence or maybe if I just send him to an orphanage… Maybe he would never become a villain. Maybe the world would accept him."

Roxanne watched the old man holding his hands together, thinking on many 'what if's'. He reminded her about her own father… She hadn't talked with him for years. In her heart Roxanne made a resolution to call her father, when she'll get the time. But now she needed to talk to Megamind, she had a really bad feeling about this.

He didn't hear her coming.

"Megamind?"

He tried to vanish from his chair or dehydrate himself. Why was she worried about him? Why wouldn't she just stay in the opposite part of his evil lair, as far as possible from him? Oh right, she was a nosy reporter. Guess she couldn't.

"If you take away that crazed look from her face, she's kinda pretty, don't you think?" she said taking him by surprise.

They both looked at the big monitor. Megamind had recorded the 'live-broadcast' of Electrowhip and now he looked at her motionless, crazy face. Her black eyes were a bit clouded.

"I think she's taking quite strong medicine or she's on drugs" he said slowly. Watching as his female 'guest' came closer, standing next to him. She folded her arms at her chest and made a thoughtful look.

"She looks familiar to me…" Roxanne said deep in thoughts. "I just don't remember where I had seen before. It keeps on escaping my grasp…"

Megamind pressed play button and the whole thing run into motion. This time he tried to concentrate on her surroundings, looking for a hint, for where she could be, but everything were too dark to recognize anything.

"Wait! Pause that and play it again, what did she just said?" Roxanne turned to him pointing at the screen. He did as she requested.

"_It's not finished yet"_ the villainess voice echoed once again. _"I need to make some big changes with the main body and work on the neuronal structure, but give me few more days and this going to be a top notch. After all it's my spécialité de la maison."_

"Neuronal structure?" Roxanne said mostly to herself, biting her finger. Suddenly she snapped her fingers. "I know! Do you have an Internet connection here?"

He looked at her slightly offended.

"Duh. Of course I have! Here." His fingers danced across the keyboard and Google site popped out. Roxanne typed something and clicked 'search'. Immediately results sites showed. She entered one of the sites.

"Here she is!" Roxanne announced happily. "Marie Harrison, the youngest contestant of Biomechanics Competition by NASA. She was also the author on many invention helping in preventing or slowing down the cancer expansion. She, herself was diagnosed with… glioblastoma multiforme, three years ago… That's… strange…" Roxanne blinked a few times and rubbed her temple.

"Well, she's smart I give her that. But what's strange, Roxanne?" Megamind did not understand that gliosomething, but judging from her face it was a serious matter.

"Glioblastoma is an incurable disease attacking the brain, by now, she should be dead…" suddenly her cellphone ringed. She picked up. "Hallo? Yes, yes… Oh… Absolutely. Where?" Roxanne asked Megamind for something to write on, and made a quick note. "Of course. As soon as possible. Thank you very much."

"Who was it?" he asked her,

"Lizzie Harrison. Older sister of Electrowhip. She wants to meet us ASAP. You're coming?"

Megamind gave it only one fast thought and grabbed keys to the invisible car.

"What are we waiting for?" He was determined to get as much information on the bitch as he could. Anything to get his revenge on her…

* * *

In next chapter: How did Electrowhip lived so far? Why she's crazy bitch?

Ok, angsty angs is angst. OMG, I made Megamind sooo OOC, that I'm going to kill myself... And the chapter is a bit longer than those I used to write, it's a good thing I think... Let me know what you think! Even if you want to burn me at the stake I want to know that! Haters where are youuuuu? Reviews my oxygen. I hope to lighter the atmosphere in the next chapter.

Red eyed Megamind. I saw a concept art on Megamind and in one of those he had red eyes, it just made me wanting to use this idea. Also the plot might get a bit, I don't know, too strained? At least I think so. Oh, well I hope I'll explain everything. If you have some ideas, comments, questions, you know what to do. I accept even the flames.

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own Megamind even if I wanted to. The alien's just too cute for his own good.


	4. Interviews

Beware the Mary Sue-ism! God I hate myslef! Megamind still not mine...

* * *

The Invisible Car (now visible) stopped in front of a suburban house. Nice, white with yard full of trees and flowers. A house which you could find in a movie or a TV show.

"Well… That's… not what I exactly expected…." Megamind blinked few times not sure of what EXACTLY he expected. But not this… peaceful place.

"And what exactly did you expected?" Roxanne asked him, speaking out loud his confusion.

"I'm not sure… Maybe a rundown building, rats, you know, a place you would call a bad influence." He said as they got out of the car.

"Not everyone grows up in prison. Evil is just a thing people have in them. It doesn't matter where they were raised." Roxanne pressed the doorbell ring and they waited for someone to greet them.

"Yeah… So you say…" the blue alien respond just before the doors opened.

"Oh, you must be Megamind!" they were greeted by a 30 years old brunette with brown eyes and pale carnation. She offered them a hand. Megamind reluctantly shook hers, while Roxanne was very eager with the meeting. "My name is Elizabeth Harrison. I'm Lulu's older sister." The woman introduced herself.

"Lulu?" Roxanne was a bit confused.

The woman led them to the living room.

"Yes. It's a nickname we gave my sister when she was small. It just stayed… Please sit down."

The reporter and the villain sat next to each other while the hostess took the place in front of them on one of the armchairs. The whole room looked quite… comfortable. Arranged in the beige color, light brown wood furniture and a fireplace. Megamind scanned the place as if he was expecting a dead man to fall out of the cabinet or a monster to appear or a scream to come from the direction of the basement. The place for him was just too freaking normal. Roxanne on the other hand was completely concentrated on the other woman.

"Do you mind if I record our talk?" the reporter leaned a bit forward placing a Dictaphone on the table.

"No, of course I don't." Elizabeth watched Megamind. "I'm sorry, but it's a bit… strange for me to meet the main villain of Metro City up close. You're so… bizarre for me. I hope I didn't offend you…"

He looked like he was waked up from a deep thought. He looked straight at her and shrugged.

"I'm used to it."

"I'm really sorry for what happened to your… um, friend, Minion was it? If there's anything I can help, just please tell me." She sounded concerned and perhaps guilty.

"Yes. About help." Roxanne cut in. "Tell us as much as you can about your sister. Any little detail could help."

"I would be interested if there could be some blueprints left behind." Megamind added, suddenly becoming interested.

"Well, maybe I'll start from the beginning?" Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Marie and I aren't blood related. My parents adopted her when I was eight. As an infant she was quite normal. When she was five we gradually realized she was not like other kids her age. She could write and read fluently. Her mathematical skills were those of a much older child, same with Science subjects. Mom and dad wanted to send her to a school for genius children, when she was six. She refused and barricaded herself in her room, saying that she won't go there. It was surprising that she, at such young age, knew that she was different. So our parents reluctantly decided to send her to a normal school. They were afraid she might not fit in, you know how kids can be." Megamind had to agree with her, he knew EXACTLY how children could act toward those who were different in the wrong way. "But she blended in just fine. At school she was just like any other kids, or she tried really hard. At home she did all 'the above average stuff'. She got university diploma at the age of 13, while she still attended high school. I think she always had a 'thing' for villains…" Elizabeth went silent for a moment, probably thinking about her and hers sister past. "She actually never said she wanted to be one… More like she wanted one for herself. You know, to be the hero and have the villain fighting against her. And she found one."

"Cancer?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes. Our father had leukemia. But he died in a car accident." The black haired woman squeezed her hands, nervous. "Lulu… Marie… It was a shock for her, she was very close with dad, closer than me. I always had more in common with our mom. Lulu was almost like a son to our father. He build her secret spy room and they always played sports with her…"

"Were you jealous?"

"Who wouldn't? But she was my little sister. I still can't believe what had happened… Three years ago, she was completely normal. And then that day… After our father was diagnosed with leukemia, even if they weren't blood related she was afraid that something like this would happen to her. It was her little paranoia, which unfortunately came true."

"How did she avoid dying? The tumor…" Roxanne started but was cut off by Elizabeth.

"She was a genius. She was finding new ways for treating or slowing down different types of cancer. She had invented something for her own 'bug' as she had called it. But it was still in tests."

"What was it?" Megamind got even more interested, when he heard the key word "invented".

"A necklace, or a thing that looked like it. I don't know how it works. You should look on her plans, journal and blueprints, if you want to know more. Her mental problems started after few weeks of wearing the necklace."

"Where can I… I mean we, look at it?" he corrected himself after Roxanne had elbowed him in the stomach.

"Follow me."

Elizabeth got up and walked up the stairs. Roxanne and Megamind exchanged quick glances and followed her.

The woman opened the third door.

"Here, it's her room." She went inside.

The room looked quite normal. Minus clippings which covered the walls completely, and a self-made poster of Megamind.

"Wow, she really was your fan, Megamind." Roxanne whistled at this sight.

Megamind did not know if he should feel horrified or pleasantly surprised. So instead he asked Elizabeth where Marie kept her blueprints.

"I'm not sure." She walked to the bookshelf. "But this are the doors to her secret room."

"How do we get inside?"

"Hmm, we need a password. The first letters of the book's titles would provide it. If I only knew which ones…"

Breaking a passowrd… Megamind smiled widely it was his specialty. Mind games.

He stood next to Elizabeth and studied the titles. There were only one book per letter. This would make things easier.

"People use something familiar for passwords. Words that are emotionally connected to them. Do you know anything that was special for her?"

"Maybe try Science?"

He pulled each book with suitable letter. Nothing happened. Then he tried 'cancer', various types of food and movie titles. Nothing.

"Maybe try 'Megamind'?" Roxanne suggested.

"Can't you see that I'm trying?" he was a bit irritated.

"I said you should try with your name, genius."

"Oh, I knew that." He tried to cover his own mistake and quickly pulled the books. For a second nothing happened than something hissed and the wall moved aside.

"Boingo!" Megamind shouted with joy.

"It's 'Bingo'." Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"I just said that."

Elizabeth smiled.

"You two look, like an old couple you know?"

Megamind blushed and Roxanne remained unimpressed.

"We should go." She said to her partner and pulled him by his arm.

The passage way lead them to a big hangar, filled with computers, electronic and all types of machines and chemistry sets.

"Wow." Roxanne looked around the laboratory. It was pretty impressive.

Megamind thought so too, she found him practically glued to some kind of machinery and blueprints. He looked like a child in a toy store.

"I don't understand, why she hadn't taken anything with her?" he asked Elizabeth.

"Hm?" the woman looked a bit dazed, but quickly composed herself. "I don't know. During last year she rarely left this place. I lost all contact with her. I don't know anything that goes through her head anymore." She looked sad, holding one of the wrenches from the nearest table, deep in her melancholy.

Roxanne felt pity for her, but work could not wait. She and Megamind started digging through all the blueprints and notes they could find. The villain hacked the computer so he could take a peek on the content there. He found a folder named 'Magemind', of course his curiosity took the better of him, but as he inspected data there he closed it blushing. '_Fangirls are scary… especially the clever ones._'

Looking at Marie's research he could not help but feel a bit of a respect for her old self. All the things she came up with so far improved the medicine greatly. It did not solved the problem, but it brought probably a lot of relief in pain for the patience and their family. It was strange, and unbelievable that such good person, could turn into a real monster. It was not natural, what had caused the transition?

Finally in one of the folders he found labeled 'my bug'. The 3-D blueprints showed the exact structure of some kind of mechanism that could be viewed as a necklace. It was a wide strap of metal with big red, flat center spot, probably made of glass of some sort. The clasps ended with thin long wire and a small electronic chip. The visual aid showed how the thing was connected with the owner. It was joined directly with the spinal core and the tumor itself. Megamind could not hold a cold shiver running down his spine. The operation must have been extremely difficult and dangerous. How did she managed to get that thing connected with herself? There had to be someone who helped her with it. He looked at the other data. There was something close to a diary there. He needed a printer.

While Megamind was occupied with the computer, Roxanne went through the things Marie had in her room. There was no point in her helping the alien, because she had no idea about electronics and enginery. So she went through the social part of the villainess life, or what it used to be. Thanks to Elizabeth, the reporter had more or less clear vision on what kind of person ElectroWhip used to be. Maybe because of it, she felt that there was something wrong. Something that is escaping her.

At some point Roxanne needed to go to bathroom. Elizabeth said she could use the one next to Marie's room. Washing her hands the brunette noticed that the mirror above the sink is a bit off. Her own sense of esthetics kicked in and she adjusted it a bit, and boy how surprised she was when something clicked and she found a hidden closet. Figures. There had to be a lot of similar things in the whole house. But looking at the drugs there, Roxanne noticed that most of those are strong psychotropic medicines. She was sure about it, because during her career she made few reports on those. Who used them? Marie? Or Elizabeth? The reporter got her cell phone and quickly made few photos. She'll ask her befriended doctor about them.

After few hours of constant digging through the info Elizabeth provided them with, Megamind and Roxanne felt they have some more questions and very few answers. Roxanne had a list of Marie's friends and they decided that they'll pay them a visit tomorrow, since it was too late for going back and Miss Harrison proposed them an accommodation for the night. Using this opportunity Megamind stayed up very late, reading the journal.

"_I think the research on the blocker is going pretty smoothly. All components are in check and the chip is blocking any kind of side effects that my come from the connection. The programming has some flaws but I'm working on it. The only problem for me is the lack of sleep now. The 'blackouts' are more and more often. Eli said she'll try to help me with them. She's the best sister I could have. She has such great ideas sometimes…"_

This was the last entry. The date of it was June 24th, three years ago. He wondered how could Elizabeth help her younger sister with those mysterious 'blackouts', which started not so soon after connecting her brain with the necklace.

Next morning they said goodbye to Elizabeth and headed to Jean Sawyer, Marie's friend from high school. She lived in a big mansion, that looked very intimidating to Megamind.

"I think you should go there alone."

"Come on, Megs. The ritch people won't bite you." Roxanne teased.

"They won't. I would…" he muttered. People like that reminded him a bit of Wayne… Ugh, rich bastard… Oh, wait… he was dead… Damn.

This time doors were opened by a butler with a thick English accent.

"May I help you?"

Both, the villain and the reporter looked at each other and then at the unfazed butler.

"You're kidding, right?" the alien said.

"Who is this Alfred?" they heard the sing-song voice of a young woman coming down the stairs. She had long, black curly hair and a face that spoke 'BOTOX' with big letters.

"Miss Sawyer? My name is Roxanne Ritchi, I've called you this morning."

"Ah, yes. I remember. Alfread, guide my guests to the living room. I'll be right back." Alfred invited them inside. When they sat down, he brought tea and cookies.

"Is there anything I may help you with?" he asked them.

"No, thank you." Roxanne said relaxed. She had few interviews with those from high society and the actions of the man was no surprise to her. While Megamind was a bit confused.

"Are you some kind of Minion to that lady?" he motioned his hand pointing upstairs.

"Sir, I am a professional butler, my service is not of the 'minion' of any sort…" the graying man said plainly.

Megamind kept staring at him. "You're not surprised to see a blue, alien villain in your living room?" he needed to fight the urge to wave his hand in front of the butlers face, just to check if he was really human. Could anyone stand so still and straight like a stick, with no emotion on their faces?

"This is not my living room, it belongs to my employer. Now, sir if you excuse me." Alfred left.

"He's a robot I'm telling you." Megamind whispered to Roxanne and she giggled at his childish behavior.

"It's this kind of job. I think he saw stranger things than you." She smiled.

Soon Jean joined them. Alfred following.

"Miss Ritchi! Mister Megamind! How can I help you?" Jean smiled a one billion dollar smile. She wore simple beige suit and black shirt, her hairs were tied in a pony tail.

"Thank you for accepting this meeting. We'd like to learn something on Marie Harrison, currently known as ElectroWhip." Roxanne went into her professional mode. Setting the dictaphone, she started the interview.

If Jean's face could became stern, it would do so right now.

"I know few things about her, we were friends during high school and college. This is some kind of a set up, because there is no way Lulu would do all those things. With all my respect. She was never able to hurt a fly. This situations is nothing but a bullshit."

"We talked with her sister, Elizabeth…" the reporter was interrupted by Miss Sawyer.

"And don't tell me, that bitch was all broken down and sad, wasn't she? Elizabeth never liked Marie. They were like complete opposites. There's no point in believing that woman, 'cause all she speaks is a lie."

"I found psychotropic medicine in the medicine chest in their house…" again Jean cut her off.

"Marie never used psychotropic drugs. She was always in perfect health, until that tumor." The woman sounded angry, but quickly calmed down. "Lulu was more like a sister than to Elizabeth. She always spoke to me of everything. Then… three years ago she dropped the contact with me. I could not reach her by the phone, e-mail or at her house. It was like she had disappeared. Elizabeth told me she was working on something, but I never trusted the older Harrison girl. She was always so closed up. It became worse after their mothers accident."

"Their mother had an accident?"

"Yes, she almost died. Almost. She's nothing but a plant now. She's in a clinic, paid with Marie's money. She had quite the amount, from all of her patents. I can tell you one thing. If you're not sure what's going on, it's all about money. Now, excuse me I have a meeting with the council in my company."

"One last question, Miss Sawyer. Did Marie had a boyfriend?"

"Yes, she had. You knew him actually."

"We did?"

"His name was Wayne Scott. Known more under the name Metro Man."

* * *

Dun dun dun... Insanity is spreading! What's gonna happen next? Rate and review! Make me happy.


	5. Answers

This thing screams for Beta reader. Also sorry for the hangover...err... cliffhanger xD Enjoy anyway, please.

* * *

When the mansion doors closed, Megamind and Roxanne stood silently at the doorsteps for a while. There was a lot of thinking going on in their heads.

"I barely can believe it…" said Megamind after a short while.

"Same here."

"Why haven't you told me you weren't his girlfriend?" the villain sounded pretty offended. "I'm your kidnaper! You could have warned me!"

"What? I..! Ugh! I told you countless of times, but YOU never LISTENED!" Roxanne couldn't believe her ears. He was blaming her for what? His lack of information? The nerve!

"Because I thought you were lying! You could have provided some _prif_!"

"It's proof, and you could have made some thorough research! You're supposed to be smart!"

"I'm not smart. I'm a genius. And you're not a person to judge me!"

"Well, then you're a stupid one!" she unconsciously stomped, like an angry five year old.

"That's doesn't make any sense!"

"It does!"

"It doesn't!"

They eyed each other like angry cats, ready to fight, not realizing how close their faces became. Suddenly his eyes dropped at her lips, and some long forgotten part of his brain thought. _'Gosh, she looks so pretty, when angry…'_

She huffed with irritation, looking straight in his equally angry eyes. Somehow she could not turn her eyes from them, feeling, like she was about to drown in them…

A light flashed and they jumped away from each other, blushing.

"Wow, Alfred. That was great timing." Jean leaned over the door frame holding an instant picture in her hand.

"Thank you Mistress." Alfred answered in his dull tone of voice.

"Anyway…" Jean came closer to Megamind and handed him some small piece of carton. "This is my business card. Feel free to call me, whenever you discover something, or would like to ask about something. Good bye." She waved playfully and went straight to the black limo, which parked in front of them as she was speaking. "Oh, one more thing." She went back to Roxanne. "Here, a souvenir." Jean gave the reporter the photo. Then she got into the limo and drove away.

Roxanne looked at the picture and blushed furiously. Was that how they looked at that moment?

"We both agree to forget about this, right?" she jumped a little when she heard his voice over her shoulder, but quickly composed herself and nodded.

"Agree."

They had not spoken a word to each other during their trip back.

Later, when she was back at Megamind's lair, while sitting in one of the old storage rooms, which were remade into some kind of villain's working places, she contemplated what Jean had told them about Marie and Wayne. Roxanne was a bit shocked, that the dead hero had never said a word to her about his actual girlfriend. On the other hand, maybe thing were not serious enough for him to actually share them with the reporter…

They met a year before the girl started to act weird. Jean said that it was during one of the charity balls. Roxanne furrowed her brows. Wayne always took her on those, when could he meet Marie, without her noticing…? Then it hit her. There was one ball when she could not come with him, because Megamind kidnapped her shortly before she could go. Actually Roxanne was late for it anyway and told Wayne that they would meet directly at the party. So it had to be that one.

Thinking more about it, she realized that Wayne had indeed acted a bit different for that year, and then became a bit… broken, approximately around the time Marie disappeared from the public life… Jean said that she saw them together only twice, when Marie asked her friend for some quiet place where she could meet with her boyfriend… If that was not a deep relationship, then Roxanne did not know what was.

Megamind told Roxanne about the journal but it was mostly the scientific lingo, only he could understand. Fortunately she found an ordinary diary.

Marie was an extreme stickler. The clipping, which were used as tapestries in her room, were placed together to fit perfectly to the millimeter. All her clothes were segregated by the material, type, color and season. There was nothing out of place in her room. Same goes for the laboratory.

Megamind explained that it was something most of the genius people got. Either being extremely pedantic or extremely messy. Megamind had his pieces of papers hanging from the ceiling to organize his thoughts and Minion to clean the mess. Marie was organizing EVERYTHING around her. Starting from her inventions, ending with the litter (color, material, producer, shiny, matt, other). Even her diary was showing this. Every page had exactly the same amount of words with perfectly straight margins.

Until two years ago, when she started to become less perfect. The wording became scattered, random scribbles appeared in the margins. She was writing about one thing and then jumped to another not keeping with the topic she picked at the beginning. What caught Roxanne's attention was the mention of mysterious 'black outs', which Megamind had mentioned to her, before.

Roxanne took a blank sheet of paper and wrote: 'BLACK OUTS', then below 'PSYCHOTROPIC DRUGS', and then 'MENTAL DISORDER?'. The blue villain also mentioned that the device Marie invented for herself could be a problem, so next to the 'psychotropic drugs', the brunette wrote 'INVENTION SIDE EFFECT?'. Then took the papers and placed them on a white board, below Marie's photo. Then she took photo of Wayne and placed it next to Marie's. On the Internet she found Jean's and Elizabeth's photos and printed them. More paper sheets were placed on the white board. Lots of traces… Roxanne remembered Jeans words about moneys, and wrote 'MONEY?' between Marie and Elizabeth. Later she called the rich woman and asked her about Marie's perfectionism.

"Oh, this…" Jean said slowly. "Yes, it was a bit problematic, but also very cute, don't you think? We had a lot of laugh when she was arranging her lunch and her pencils and books…"

"What about the 'black outs', did she had those before?"

"Black outs? No, I had no idea, about those."

Then Roxanne called Elizabeth.

"Yes, she had them. From time to time I would find her in the middle off the night in our garden a bit absent minded, and when I asked her how she got there, she had no clue… She called them like that because, everything was going suddenly dark and she could not remember what she was doing, or so she told me."

Then Roxanne thought about one more question.

"Who was financing Marie's researches?"

"You don't know? Well, most of Marie's inventions were pretty expensive. Jean, her best friend, helped her with most of it."

Back to Jean.

"Yes, of course I was financing the researches, whenever Marie asked me to help her. Of course I knew that they might not always succeed, but we were the best of friends and I trusted her with all my heart."

Elizabeth:

"Yes, there were failures. Not everyone is perfect, even Marie had flaws. But her mistakes could costs billions. I think the recent invention was flawed, looking how this all turned out. But Jean's insurance would probably cover the loss in double, I'm sure of it."

Roxanne had a headache after finishing talking with both women. When she felt like her head was about to explode, she smelled something good. Following her nose she wandered into the kitchen and saw… Megamind cooking with Warden.

"What are you doing?" she asked them quizzically.

"Hm? Oh… well I could not concentrate o my work and felt a bit hungry…" Megamind said sheepishly.

"He asked me if I knew how to cook, but he figured out things pretty quickly." Warden added.

"Well, I'm a genius, right? Besides, what's so difficult about it? It's just some basic chemistry…" the villain said 'as a matter of fact' turning to her and gesticulating in his usual demeanor.

"Yeah, and your basic chemistry is burning." She sniffed at the smell of burning eggs.

Megamind panicked a bit looking for some fire extinguisher. Fortunately Warden saved the day taking the omelet off the pan.

"You need to pay attention to you cooking." The old man instructed the blue man.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Megamind stirred the mass for another omelet and poured it on the pan.

"Don't give me that, young man! I'm twice your age and I demand some respect here." Warden scolded him.

Roxanne couldn't help but chuckle lightly at those two antics. They acted exactly like a son and father.

"What's so funny?" the villain asked her and she realized she had dazed off a bit.

"Nothing, just seeing something amusing."

"What?"

"You guys."

Megamind send Warden a questioning look not sure what's going on.

"Don't ask her. It's a women's thing." Warden informed him and turned the omelet on the other side.

Soon the dinner was made and all three sat at the table. Roxanne had to admit that for this to be his first time of cooking, Megamind had made quite fine job.

After the meal was finished Megamind decided to go back to his work, while Roxanne stayed with Warden and filled him with the information she and Megamind had gathered. Then she showed him the white board she used to organize her thoughts.

The old man studied the diagrams until he spoke.

"It may be my oversensitivity for criminal actions, but I have bad feelings about those two" he pointed at Elizabeth and Jean. "They both have motives. Just as the rich girl said, when you don't know what's going on, it is money most of the time."

"But how could be that possible, to control Marie for such a long time?" Roxanne looked at the picture of ElectroWhip.

"I think it could be emotional factor for both of them. Marie trusted them the most. And her head was not as clear as it used to be… Maybe the info of her disease made it only worse?" Warden scratched his head and made his way to the doors. "Whatever it was, you need someone who knows humans psychology, not an old worker of justice administration, like me."

"Thank you, Warden."

"It's James, Miss Ritchi."

"Then, it's Roxanne, for you."

They both smiled to each other, before he left, leaving her with her own investigation.

The room was dark and cold, her head was spinning, and she felt nauseous. Her vision was completely blurry. The last thing she remembered was her own room, so how…

"You're awake?" she knew this voice, she trusted this voice. So she smiled, relived.

"Yes. How did I get in here?"

"One of your 'black outs'. Here is some medicine." She saw a hand with some pills and another one with a glass of water. She accepted them and obediently swallowed the medicine. Soon she felt asleep. She had some projects to work on but they could wait until tomorrow. A blanket was wrapped around her arms and she sighed with delight. Tomorrow…

Roxanne placed her cellphone down on the table, huffing, frustrated. Apart from Elizabeth and Jean, no one had any useful information on Marie. Expect for her to be sometimes over compulsive, pedant and that she had a weakness in the shape of pickles. Very useful indeed. Roxanne groaned. Yes, they would place a giant jar of pickles in the middle of the road, ElectroWhip would notice them and decide to leave all of her evil ways for them… Very successful sounding plan.

The three of them, Megamind, Roxanne and Warden were working 24/7 to clean the mess ElectroWhip had left. Well, mostly Roxanne ad Warden, since Megamind was more than a bit reluctant in catching escaped prisoners, since it would damage his villain image. Until Roxanne came and gave him a thorough dressing-down. It helped only a little. He avoided catching those criminals he liked and referred to as Uncles or Friends of Uncles, unfortunately for him those were most likely captured by ElectroWhip and had met their ends on the walls of the prison. Discovering that made Megamind feel even guiltier and something in his mind started to arrange itself into a new image, something he still felt very uncomfortable, so he just pushed those thoughts away. With time he had also grew more accustomed to living with two other people under his roof.

He always deep inside of himself saw Warden as a sort of a father figure, against whom he used to rebel the most. Now, they still had quarrels, since he was not going to leave his villainous path and the old man did not agreed with him, but somehow they worked some kind of a truce and it was nice to play Scrabbles with him and Roxanne (though somehow the evil genius never won).

Roxanne… Roxanne was… a mystery for him. She could drag him out of his workshop saying that he could not work himself to death and took him to park, for a coffee or made him go with her to a rental shop for movies (which he had to actually rent, and that was weird, for both him, and the clerk…). She made him, maybe not forget, but ease some of his pain after losing Minion. The reporter made him remember something that he had forgotten at a very young age… He was not really sure what it was, but still… it was unsettling. And very pleasant.

Megamind also noticed that he grew worried with each time one of his two guests would leave his sight (or liar), without the escort of Brainbots. Especially Roxanne, she never liked her freedom to be limited. Warden was not helping either. He insisted he was needed in the prison.

Finally Megamind agreed that Warden could return to his own house, but only with the disguise generator with build in communicator and GPS. Roxanne decided to stay with Megamind, reasoning that the blue alien was during some hard mental changes and lost someone very important recently and the possibility that he would starve himself to death if not reminded of something as basic as food was high. She stayed.

One day she came to him and asked.

"I have an appointment with doctor Summers, he's a psychiatrist. I want to ask him about the drugs I found at Harrison's house. Do you want to go with me?"

He agreed.

Megamind had never been to a doctor before. There were various reasons. For example, he was a villain, second he was an alien, and he was simple scared of those people in whites. Whenever he got cold it was Minion who took care of him… but now Minion was gone…

"You okay?" Roxanne asked him, as if she could sense his break down.

"No, I'm fine, just… need some sleep." He answered rubbing his eyes.

The waiting room was… not something he expected. The villain imagined this place to be a sterile white, like a hospital. Instead it looked almost… cozy. Soft sofa, wooden bookcases, beige walls, big windows. Only a fireplace was missing. The only thing that unsettled him was other patients… Everyone was staring at him, as if they were expecting him to blow something up or shoot them. Seriously… He started to regret his decision of coming here with Roxanne.

Then his prayers were heard and doctor Summers invited them inside.

"Miss Ritchi, it's good to see you again."

Doctor Gregory Summers was a man in his early forties. His black hair was showing a bit of gray strands. His brown eyes were warm and filled with humor. And something that Megamind did not liked, he was tall.

"Mr. Megamind? Or should I just say Megamind?" Summers turned his attention to the alien.

"Megamind is enough."

They shook their hands and Megamind and Roxanne sat in the chairs in front of the doctor's desk. Summers sat in his chair behind it and smiled at them.

"So, how may I help you?"

"I found these in the house of ElectroWhip." Roxanne placed a small bottle on the desk. "Could you tell me about them?"

"Ah, yes. The new villain…" Summers took the container and placed a pair of glasses on his nose. "Hm…" the man's face became worried.

"What is it?" Megamind shifted in his chair trying to take a look at the bottle even if he already knew it.

"This is very strong drug. It used to be prescribed to patience with dissociative identity disorder. Split personalities, speaking in common language."

"Used to be?" Roxanne felt that she's going to hear something bad.

"You see, the disease of mind is a very complicated thing. It's almost impossible to cure someone with DID. Therapy might help, but not drugs. And it's rare, very rare. If you want to see someone with this, you should buy a ticket to the cinema."

"What about the drug?" Megamind asked.

"It was a sensation at first. It was supposed to cure it. But after a longer period of time, and more research, it was discovered that the drug not only does not help, but also makes the situation worse. Sometimes even caused death. It was banned and I believe that the only way to acquire it is through the black market."

"Could you explain what DID is?" the reporter was making thorough notes.

"Ever heard of 'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'?" Summers asked his guests. They both nodded in agreement. "Usually different personalities do not know about the existence of the other. Not only the behavior patterns of different personalities are usually different, each personality has a distinct identity, memories and sometimes, even sex, age, IQ, blood pressure, visual acuity, sexual preferences or allergies. Nervous system function tests may show differences in brain function of individual personality in the same person."

"So a very nice and calm person can have the other identity of a violent sadist." Megamind mused mostly to himself.

"Exactly."

"So how does it start?" Roxanne inquired further.

"No one is sure about it. Probably because of some traumatic experience during the childhood, connected with sexuality or death. As I said DID is diagnosed rarely, also it is more common in women than in men…"

Megamind and Roxanne looked at each other, they were going to have a discussion during the ride back home.

"Thank you doctor." The woman stood up, both men followed her.

"It was my pleasure to help, also I had my interest in this meeting." The psychiatrist smiled.

The reporter blinked and the alien had really bad feelings about it.

"What do you mean?" Roxanne asked.

"Could I talk with you Megamind?"

When Roxanne left, the blue villain asked the man in front of him.

"Are you going to sat me on the couch and give me a _sico-analisoos_?"

"You probably were pretty shut down child were you not?" the doctor smiled.

"Oh, how did you figure THAT out?" the super villain snarled with sarcasm.

"Your mispronunciation. It reminds me of my cousin's stuttering. He's very shy and socially insecure. But I'm not going to give you a psychoanalysis. I'm going to ask you, what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

Greg made himself more comfortable in his chair and crossed his legs.

"Well, with Metro Man out of the picture and _if_ you'll get rid of ElectroWhip, Metro City will be at your mercy."

"And I'm going to take over it, thank you very much."

"Really? What then?"

"Then I'm planning on…" Megamind's brain could not think on anything sensible. "some really eviil stuff. That's what I'm going to do."

"Aha. Then?" Summers looked straight at the alien, making him uncomfortable. The curiosity in the doctor's eyes was unsettling.

"What do you mean by 'then'? The city will be mine, and I'll be the Evil Overlord and no one is going to stop me!" he threw his arms up, feeling nervous, while Greg remained calm.

"And that's mine point. You see I live here for a while and I've been observing the fights between you and Metro Man. And I've noticed something that most of the people won't. You don't want to take over the city. You want to be noticed."

"Oh, _reallly_?"

"Yes, really. Tell me why have you become a villain?"

"A _super_ villain."

"Whatever. Why?"

"It was a destiny. For Metro Mahn to be the super hero and for me to be his arch nemesis."

"Why?"

"Why, why? Why are you keep o asking those _qwistions_? Isn't destiny enough for an answer?"

"No. Tell me, why. For real, why had you become a villain? I swear nothing you'll say here will leave this office."

Megamind looked at the psychiatrist in disbelief. This man was even worse than Roxanne. He cornered him and refused to let go until he'll get his answers."

"I give up… You want to know it? Here it is. Because everyone had seen me that way, so I've figured out that since I'm always the black sheep then being the villain is what I'm destined to be. Happy?"

"You're an ignorant Megamind." Summers said when his guest was finished.

"WHAT?"

"Calm down and listen. You see that picture?" the doctor pointed a picture standing on his desk. It presented two teenage boys sitting on a doorsteps. "That's me and my brother. Our father was alcoholic, my mother after giving birth to me could not stand him and divorced taking my brother with her and leaving me with dad. But the old man was not very moved by her 'little stunt' as he called it. When I was eight I started to steal, as a teenager I was in a gang. Everyone around told me I was going to end up in jail, and that I'll never change. But one day, when my friend was dying next to me, because he was shot during a gunfire I realized that I don't want to end up like that. Like my father or that guy next to me. Or like a helpless junkie. As you can see I've managed to get out of there, despite the fact of what everyone else been telling me. What I'm trying to tell you that you should never let anyone steer your life. What becomes of us is our own decision. After the ElectroWhip mess will be gone, the city would need someone to take care of it. Think about it."

"That's all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, you're a smart guy. You'll figure out everything else on your own."

Megamind left the office a bit astounded.

"What did you talked about?" Roxanne asked him. Then she noticed his face. "Are you okay?"

"I think that this guy needs his head to be examined." He told her, making her really confused.

* * *

This is getting longer and longer and who's the killer? Next chapter will contain some fluff ;D I suppose it will take me around two to three more chapters to finish it ;)

Review?


	6. Chapter 6 Park

„Ok, you're not going to sit here all day." Roxanne placed her hands on her hips and made a determined face.

"Huh? But I'm working on…" Megamind made a gesture toward some blue prints, which laid in front of him, but Roxanne interrupted him before he finished.

"That's not important." She wagged her finger at him. "You need to get out. I've watched you for hours. You were just staring dumbly in the space."

"I was not 'staring dumbly in the space'. I was pondering on some important parts and wiring." The villain tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, and I'm the Empress of China." The woman snorted. "Come on; let's get some ice-cream."

And with that she practically dragged him to the car and got him to the Metro City Park.

Since the first attack of ElectroWhip people got more used to seeing Megamind in public. He (reluctantly and under the heavy pressure of Miss Ritchi) helped with cleaning the mess after the battle and had often been seen with Roxanne in the park. Some said that there was 'something' going on between him and the star reporter of the KMCP 8 News.

During those visits to the park Roxanne discovered few things. Megamind could not ride a bike, but he was an expert when it came to roll blades. Also he somehow felt less stressed there. She got from him information he would normally not spill to her. Like his childhood. He was more open during those visits to the park than he was in the lair. She also discovered his fantastic sense of humor, there.

Now, with two cones of ice creams, they sit on a park bench looking at the buildings tops showing above the trees. The time seems to stop at the moments like this, turning everything peaceful. But today Megamind is far from peaceful. He holds his ice cream in his hands staring at it and not eating.

"What's wrong?" Roxanne asks him.

"In one week… she'll be back." He rolls the cone between his palms. "She'll strike with full force. And we have nothing."

"What do you mean 'nothing'? We found so much…" she starts but he darts up, his posture full of nervousness.

"And yet nothing! Yes, we now she has personality disorder. So what? How does this thing will help us defeat her? We think that someone else is pulling the string? Who? What if she wants us to think that someone else is doing this? What if she leads us astray on purpose!" he gesticulation through his speech, results in the ice cream landing on the pavement. "Shit. Just great." He sats back at the bench with an irritated huff.

"You have her blueprints and notes." the brunette tries once again to see the bright side of life. "You build yourself a suit to protect yourself from her electricity."

"Blueprints, right…" he snorts. "And what about you? What about Warden? How can I protect the two of you? She got Minion, heck she even got Metro Man! How am I supposed to do something completely opposite to what I've been doing for almost 20 years?"

His honest catches Roxanne off guard.

"I… I don't know… But I know that you can do it! You never back down. You always get up and you are always ready for a fight, even if you know there's no way of winning it."

She holds his hand and looks at him with such _confidence_ that he wished he could simply drown in her blue, blue eyes… Seconds later he realizes that he was kissing her. He quickly backs off shocked.

"I'm…I'm sorry… I did not realize what I was doing…" he blushes furiously and tries to get up from the bench, seeing her equally shocked expression. But she stops him, confusing him further.

"I don't mind. I… even liked it… Can you… do it again?"

He stares at her agape. He does not know if to dance with victory or run as fast as possible. And then she smiles, pulls him closer and he does not want to run anymore. He feels safe. This was what he felt with her all along. And he really likes this feeling…

* * *

A quick fluffy chapter before the real fun starts.

Next chapter: Violence and smut!

Reviews are appreciated.

Also a Beta would be nice ;] (even if the story is coming to it's climax, I would like to improve the story anyway. Maybe change something. So anyone?)


End file.
